warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Raids/Xeno Walker
Organization A moderately difficult Raid to organize. With 20,000 Health and only one day you will need a good-sized group to finish this Raid successfully. Fortunately, the battles are not too difficult. Enemy Deck Mimic The enemy deck is very heavy on Mimic, from the Commander on down. You'll need to be very picky about what Activated skills you bring along on your Assault cards: * Enfeeble, Rally, Strike: Exceedingly dangerous, especially All versions of these skills. Leave these at home! * Heal, Weaken: Tolerable. If you bring these along, make sure you can benefit from it more than the enemy by combining it with other damage-reducing abilities such as Armored and other Weaken, and by going for one-hit-kills on enemy Assault cards. * Jam: Very risky unless you have an extremely durable deck. * Mimic: Mimic is not Mimicable itself, so you can knock yourself out with Mimic of your own. * Siege: If you are rushing, you can bring a few structures and forgo the use of Siege. Otherwise it's better not to use structures at all so you can Siege without worry. Jam The enemy deck is also very heavy on Jam. You will either need to rush, putting too many Assault cards on the board for the enemy to contain with Jam, or make sure your cards are durable enough to survive possibly multiple turns of Jam. The latter strategy has more potential but requires a better card pool. Evade is very nice here. Poison is great as well, since it will keep working even if the card that inflicted it is later Jammed. Heal Finally, there is a lot of Heal to contend with, most notably from the extremely durable Sustainer Xolans that the enemy plays. The best way of dealing with this is to destroy enemy cards before they can be healed. Rush decks do this by destroying enemy Assault cards before they can activate. Slowrolls do this by one-hit-killing enemy cards with high Attack and attack Skills. Strategy This raid is less straightforward than Oluth, but careful deck construction can net you high win rates (~95%), even on Auto. Manual If you are playing on manual, a structure deck using several Artillery Encampment or other Strike Structures followed by a finishing Assault card or two can work well. Another option is the Hatchet Spam. You can use modified version of this deck, for example add Lord of Tartarus or/and a Venomous Raptor if you have them. Auto If you are poor, decent win rates (~60%) can be had on either auto or manual using that simplest of decks, the Irradithad: You might include a structure or two as well: * ComSat Terminal: Slow, but virtually guarantees a win if it activates with at least a few Irradiated Infantry on the board. * Regeneration Bay: Helps keep your Irradiated Infantry alive, especially against Sustainer Xolans. * Mortar Bunker: Another chance to Rally against Tremor Wyrms and the like. * Fortified Extractor: Paired with Mortar Bunker is a good combination too. You can also go full Raider and maybe structure heavy: hammythepig: "Works 99% on auto, a tricky Niaq at the wrong time can kill all the Toxic Cannons before they can activate." (However, the commander is missing. - Hakdo) hammythepig: (the commander is supposed to be Yurich. And you may as well add a link with my name, i see it in the other guys. http://warmetal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hammythepig . Thanks for making that Hakdo, and please delete this paragraph when you are done =) ) With a better card pool, you can go for a much more reliable deck (~94%) based on Dracorex and Armor. An example of this type of deck: (Ideally you would replace everything except Aegis and Fortifier with more Pummeller and Toxic Cannon, but most players are unlikely to spend that much Gold on those two cards.) The exact composition is not too important as long as you stick to the core idea of Dracorex and Armored (or at least durable) cards. Healing is not strictly necessary--using Dracorex allows you to use the best cards from any faction, and Xeno Walker does not have enough Strike or high Attack cards to beat you in a battle of attrition. On the other hand, Healing will help you more than the enemy, so it may be worth taking a little along even at the risk of it being Mimiced. Top cards: * Fortifier: With 2 Armor, this card is very hard for Xeno Walker to kill when combined with Dracorex, and with its Flurry and Pierce, few cards will last long against it. * Toxic Cannon: Another 2 Armor card, Toxic Cannon likewise packs massive firepower with its 3 Attack and Poison 2. A single hit will effectively disable Sustainer Xolan permanently--the Poison will negate its heal rate, and Dracorex makes it unable to attack. Land-bound units will, of course, die rapidly to its attack and Poison. * Pummeller: No Armor, but its 7 Health will let it last a while, its Evade will help avoid enemy Jamming, and its 4 Attack and Siege will clear out enemy Assault and Structure cards alike. * Aegis: Yes, Aegis can be Mimiced, especially by Speculus's Mimic Imperial. However, you benefit much more from healing than the enemy does--between Weaken and Armor, Aegis will make your Assault cards nearly unkillable, and hard-hitters such as Pummeller can outpace the enemy's healing even if Aegis is Mimiced repeatedly. Overall, the increase in reliability from using Aegis outweighs the risks of not doing so. You will probably want to use only one, however; it is rare to lose Aegis, and more Aegis is overkill on healing for you and a greater chance to Mimic for the enemy. Other good cards--these are either unable to kill Tremor Wyrm as quickly and reliably or not as durable as the top cards, but can fill out your deck well: * Anvil: Definitely not as impressive as either of the above 2 Armor cards, but still very durable. * Howitzer: Still durable with 1 Armor, and does good damage with its Sweep. Unfortunately not able to get past Tremor Wyrm's armor. * Dozer Tank: This prickly roadblock is a good way to round out your deck. * Bio Drone: Slightly less durable than Howitzer overall, but even if it goes down, the Poison will remain. Like Howitzer, it is unable to get past Tremor Wyrm's armor. * Azure Reaper: Evade will help avoid Jams, and Mimic is not Mimicable itself. * Feral Scorpion: The Siphon might help you if the enemy plays Pathrazer in front of Aegis or Jams the unit in front of it repeatedly. * Remote Analyzer: Can be Mimiced for its Weaken, but will Mimic the Xenos back. * Dragoon Hunters: Durable and does good damage. * Stealthy Niaq: Evade and the durability of your other cards makes Niaq's Jam less of a liability, and Poison is great on this Raid. Fillers, if you run out of better cards: * Hydra: Attack and Health both leave something to be desired at 2 each; however, it activates fairly quickly, and its Armor makes it fairly survivable. A possible alternative to Pummeller for Siege if you do not own many of the latter. * Terminator: A decently durable card, though lacking in the firepower department. * ExoDrone: Counter makes this a decent fast card. * Nightstalker: No Armor, but decent attack. * Poseidon: Another healing option. * Dominated Hatchlings: A milder healing option. * Dominator: Pierce lets Dominator kill Tremor Wyrm in one hit, though this card is lackluster otherwise. If you lack Dracorex, you may be able to get by with Dementia and a Pummeller-Blood Spout deck, though this is quite expensive in terms of Gold. Another route is using unmimicable assault units with powerful passive skills. Here is an example using all Raider cards: Toxic Blitz. Category:Tyrant